Contract
by Hachi Breeze
Summary: menjalin kontrak dengan monster, dan menjadi seorang kontraktor dalam organisasi rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh Neji dari Hinata membuatnya masih syok dengan malam pembantaian. dan kini Hinata berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Neji yang belum tahu menghilang kemana. belum lagi Sasuke kembali muncul dalam kehidupannya. [ide gila saya lainnya yang menuhin random - -v]


Hinata masih berjalan di belakang Sasuke dengan tertawa. Sasuke memegang botol kaca berisi ikan koi yang mereka tangkap di dekat danau sekolah mereka. Dua ikan koi itu berenang saling memutar. Hinata berjalan di belakang Sasuke dengan mengenggam jemari kecil Sasuke yang bebas. Sasuke tersenyum dan menuntun Hinata keluar dari semak-semak. Kedua bocah kecil itu saling tersenyum ketika berhasil keluar dari semak belukar danau dekat sekolah mereka.

"Hinata, ayo kita bagi dua ikannya."

Hinata mengangguk mantap ketika bocah itu mulai membuka tutup botol kaca yang dibawanya. Hinata mencari botol kosong lainnya di dekat kakinya. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke samping mencari botol kosong disekitarnya. Sasuke masih tersenyum menunggu gadis itu untuk kembali membawa sebotol kosong untuk menjadi tempat baru salah satu ikan koi yang mereka dapatkan dari hasil berburu.

"Kau suka yang mana, Hinata?"

"Ng, yang itu."

Hinata menunjuk salah satu ikan koi yang berenang di dalam botol. Sasuke masih melirik ikan yang ditunjuk Hinata. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil salah satu ikan yang sudah di tunjuk oleh Hinata. Ia kemudian memasukan ikan pilihan Hinata ke dalam botol yang sudah terisi air jernih milik Hinata. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum senang ketika ikan koi yang diburunya dan juga Sasuke kini salah satunya berenang bebas di botol kecil miliknya.

"Nah, kau senang kan? Kapan-kapan kita akan berburu ikan koi lagi yang banyak. Makanya jangan menangis lagi, ya?"

Sasuke masih tersenyum. Hinata merona dan memeluk erat ikan koi yang berada di dalam botolnya sambil mengangguk cepat.

Sasuke masih tersenyum lalu menggapai ujung kepala Hinata untuk di elusnya perlahan.

.

.

.

* * *

**CONTRACT**

* * *

**Contract**

* * *

**Contract©Hachi Breeze**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**©SasuHina**

**©2013**

* * *

.

.

.

**10 Tahun Kemudian**

Hinata sudah berdiri di depan cermin besar miliknya yang berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah dinding kamarnya yang bersih. Rambut panjangnya tergerai. Ia merapikan tatanan rambut, seragam dan make-up tipisnya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Sekali lagi ia melirik foto bingkai dirinya bersama Sasuke ketika mereka masih berada di sekolah dasar, itu sudah 10 tahun yang lalu. Dan juga disamping foto mereka, ada foto ikan koi pertama Hinata ketika berburu dengan Sasuke dulu. Tak lama setelah Hinata dan Sasuke berburu ikan, mereka berdua jadi sering bermain bersama. Sasuke juga pernah menggendong Hinata di punggung kecilnya ketika Hinata terjatuh dan lututnya luka. Sasuke marah-marah di perjalanan pulang menggendongnya ke rumahnya. Hinata menangis sambil memeluk leher kecil Sasuke. Ia masih mengingatnya.

Tapi setahun setelah saat itu, Sasuke pindah dan Hinata tak bisa menemui Sasuke lagi. Bahkan Sasuke tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengannya. Hinata terus menunggu di depan gerbang rumahnya untuk menunggu Sasuke berjalan melewati rumahnya seperti dulu, tapi Sasuke tak pernah lagi datang seperti sebelumnya. Hinata berusaha menerima kenyataan dimana ia tak bisa lagi bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dan ia harus menelan pahit kenyataan itu. Lalu, semuanya tak berhenti sampai disitu. Ikan koi yang selama ini sudah dijaganya untuk tetap hidup, mendadak mati. Hyuuga Neji, kakaknya yang selalu ada menghiburnya hanya bisa menepuk pundaknya.

"Semua makhluk hidup itu pasti akan mati, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya ketika tenggelam dalam ingatan masa lalunya. Ia kembali meneruskan kegiatannya dengan membuka pintu kamarnya. Melangkah menuju pintu keluar untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Bunga sakura berguguran. patahan kelopaknya terbang bersama angin mengenai Hinata. Sesekali Hinata berhenti di jalan yang penuh dengan guguran bunga sakura di tengah-tengahnya. Hinata bisa menghirup aroma khas yang selalu muncul di musim semi di antaranya, dan ia sangat menyukainya.

Gedung sekolahnya bisa dilihat dari sini. Hinata merapikan seragamnya sebelum ia melangkah kembali untuk sesegera mungkin bisa sampai di sekolahnya.

.

.

.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata tidak bisa berkutik. Perkenalan singkat itu membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata. Pemuda yang masih berdiri di depan sana dengan wajah yang masih sama persis seperti di ingatan Hinata, namun sekarang sudah berubah sedikit dewasa dan semakin tampan, berada lagi di lingkungan kehidupan Hinata. Pemuda itu, Sasuke. Sasuke masih berdiri di depan dengan wajahnya yang sedikit cemberut. Pemuda itu tak menunjukan ciri-ciri bersahabat. Ia melangkah melewati deretan bangku gadis-gadis yang terpesona padanya. Jantung Hinata semakin berdebar kencang ketika Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Ketika Sasuke duduk di sampingnya, Hinata bisa mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Apakah dengan begini, harapan dan impian Hinata yang dulu sempat ia patahkan bisa ia rajut kembali?

Hinata menatap Sasuke, mencoba mengajak pemuda itu untuk berbicara lagi seperti dulu. Ia ingin melihat senyuman Sasuke yang indah seperti dulu.

"Ano … ,"

Sasuke masih memandang ke depan. Hinata yakin suaranya bisa di dengar oleh Sasuke. "S-sasuke-_san_ … ,"

Hinata masih mencoba untuk memanggilnya dengan takut-takut. "S-sasu-"

"Berhentilah memanggilku, bodoh."

Dan Hinata terkejut. Rasanya Sasuke dulu tak pernah mengatakan hal sekasar ini ketika berbicara dengannya. Apakah ini benar Sasuke yang dikenalnya? Apakah benar ini Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu dikenalnya? Atau Hinata salah orang? Dan opsi kemungkinan lainnya apakah ini merupakan sisi lain dari Sasuke yang tak Hinata ketahui?

Hinata kembali meluruskan posisinya menghadap ke depan. Ia menggenggam bulpennya dengan erat. Ia tidak boleh menangis hanya karena gertakan dari Sasuke. Sasuke masih melirik gadis itu melalui ekor matanya.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk di kursi dekat perpustakaan sekolahnya. Ia duduk sambil membaca buku yang ada di pangkuannya. Rambutnya ia sisihkan ke salah satu pundaknya. Ia masih membaca deretan huruf yang bermakna di buku yang dibacanya. Sesekali ia membalik halaman demi halaman yang ada disana. Dari ujung lorong tepat di tempat Hinata berdiri, ia bisa mendengar suara teriakan gadis-gadis memuja orang yang kini tak bisa Hinata sentuh dan ia jangkau seperti dulu. Sasuke masih berjalan seperti tak ada masalah ketika gadis-gadis mengelilinginya dengan manja. Pemuda itu hanya menatap lurus ke depan tak memersalahkan apa-apa selama itu tak membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

Beberapa langkah sebelum Sasuke melewatinya, Hinata menyibukan diri membaca kata-kata di halaman buku yang di pangkunya. Tapi seberapa banyakpun kalimat yang dibacanya, tak ada yang dimengerti Hinata. Debaran jantung Hinata terlalu menyibukan pikirannya. Sasuke melewati Hinata seperti tak ada apa-apa disana. Dan ketika Sasuke menghilang di balik persimpangan, Hinata menatapnya kecewa. Pandangannya beralih menuju rerumputan sekolah yang ada di belakangnya.

Sakura, teman se-angkatannya berjalan melewati perpustakaan dengan tersenyum kecil. Gadis itu sedikit membungkuk menyapa Hinata yang duduk di depan dekat perpustakaan. Hinata yang menyadarinya tersenyum kecil membalas sapaan Sakura. Gadis itu mulai memasuki perpustakaan dengan ceria. Hinata masih memerhatikan gadis cantik yang banyak dipuja itu.

Hinata mulai menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan beralih untuk pindah dari tempat itu.

Tak jauh dari tempat Hinata, disana ada beberapa orang yang berkumpul.

"Jadi, Hyuuga?"

"Ya. Jangan kita mulai dulu operasinya. Kurasa Hyuuga Hinata belum mengetahui apa-apa."

"Oh, baiklah."

.

.

.

Hinata masih berdiri di dekat pagar atap sekolahnya. Ia memandang matahari yang mulai menuruni tangga peraduan disana. Sinarnya yang tak lagi menyengat membuat Hinata merasa hangat. Gadis itu mulai mengeluarkan _handphone flip_nya dan membuka opsi kamera _handphone_nya. Ia mengambil posisi terbaik untuk mengabadikan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk sana. Hinata sedikit tersenyum ketika bunyi _klik_ dari _handphone_ yang menandakan jika gambar sudah terabadikan, dengan segera ia memeriksa hasilnya.

"Hei, kau … "

Hinata hampir saja menjatuhkan _handphone_nya dari lantai atap sekolah ketika mendengar suara Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang masih memandangnya dingin, tak seperti dulu yang hangat dengan senyumannya.

"Hei …, "

Hinata masih tak menjawab. Sasuke melangkah semakin mendekatinya. Pemuda itu memandang tajam seakan-akan memojokan gadis itu. "Kutanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya memotret matahari."

"Ah. Aku sering melihatmu disekitarku, bisakah kau menjauh?"

"Eh?"

"_Arigatou_, Hyuuga."

Hinata masih tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan. Pemuda itu datang mengejutkannya. Mengatakan hal yang tak Hinata mengerti. Menekankan suaranya pada marga keluarganya. Jadi ini benar Sasuke yang dikenal Hinata kan jika ia bisa mengucapkan nama marga Hinata?

"T-tunggu, Sasuke-san!"

Sasuke berhenti di ujung pintu untuk menuruni anak tangga dari lantai atap sekolah. Pemuda itu tak menoleh, hanya mendengarkan apa yang akan di ucapkan Hinata.

"Apakah benar, apakah benar … kau adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu pernah berburu koi bersamaku?"

Tak ada jawaban yang diterima Hinata. Hanya angin yang menyambut jawaban Hinata. Sejujurnya Hinata juga takut jika jawaban yang keluar adalah hal yang tak di inginkan Hinata.

"Memangnya ada berapa Uchiha yang kau kenal?"

.

.

.

Hinata masih memandang foto pigora yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Perlahan jemarinya meraih foto masa kecilnya bersama dengan Sasuke. Ia menghembuskan napasnya berat-berat. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya sambil meremas sisi pigoranya.

"Ternyata memang benar dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu,"

Hinata beralih menatap ikan koi yang masih berada di pigora yang lain. "Tapi kenapa sikapnya berubah seperti itu?"

.

.

.

Neji tersenyum kecil kepadanya sambil menyodorkan roti selai kepadanya. Hinata menerima roti yang Neji berikan kepadanya. Hanabi sudah menarik lengannya untuk segera berangkat agar tidak terlambat. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil dan menahan lengan kecil Hanabi untuk tidak terburu-buru. Hiashi mengeluarkan suaranya ketika ia sudah duduk di meja makan bersama putra-putrinya. Pria itu membenarkan dasinya yang belum rapat melilit di antara kerah lehernya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar Sasuke masuk ke sekolahmu, ya?"

Hinata menatap Neji yang masih tersenyum kepadanya dengan lembut. Tatapan Hinata berubah menjadi sendu ketika mengingat sikap Sasuke yang berubah tak seperti dulu. "Ya,"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ada yang menjagamu."

Hinata beralih menatap Neji yang masih tersenyum. "Neji-_nii_ tahu darimana jika Sasuke kembali kesini?"

Raut wajah pemuda itu berubah. Tak seperti biasanya yang selalu tersenyum lembut. Raut wajah kakaknya berubah menjadi serius.

"Sepertinya kau lupa jika kau mengingau malam tadi menyebut namanya."

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sai berjalan berdampingan di lorong perpustakaan dengan membawa kotak. Ketika keduanya hendak masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, Naruto dan Ino memanggil keduanya dari jauh. Mereka saling melambaikan tangan dan masuk bersamaan ke dalam perpustakaan. Ino menyodorkan selembaran kertas kepada Naruto. Gadis dan pemuda berambut pirang itu masih memiliki hubungan darah. Bisa dibilang mereka masih sepupu.

"Jadi, dimana Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia masih belum datang."

"Atau dia mungkin sedang menjalankan tugasnya."

Ke-empatya duduk melingkar dan membuka buku dan kotak yang tadi mereka bawa masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

.

.

.

"Yo, Sasuke."

"Hn. Tumben kau datang terlambat hari ini?"

"Temari-_nee_ menyuruhku membersihkan kasus semalam yang kita diskusikan."

Sasuke masih mengangguk sambil berjalan di samping Gaara yang melangkah dengan merapikan rambut merah batanya. Kedua pemuda yang diam itu masih hanyut dalam keheningan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, masalah operasinya … "

"Belum. Belum saatnya."

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari ruang keluarganya. Matanya kembali terpejam tak ingin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Suara di ruangan sana semakin riuh ketika Hinata hampir jatuh ke alam mimpi sekali lagi. Gadis itu membuka matanya ketika ia bisa melihat bayangan masuk dari celah bawah pintu kamarnya. Banyak barang yang berjatuhan di dalam sana. Hinata mau tak mau mulai menurunkan kakinya menyentuh lantai dingin kamarnya. Piyama yang dipakainya sedikit berantakan ketika ia mencoba untuk menyadarkan dirinya secara penuh. Perlahan Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya yang terkunci.

Mata Hinata membelalak ketika ada sesuatu yang mengenai wajahnya. Jemarinya mencoba meraba cairan pekat yang masih tersisa di pipinya. Bau anyir bisa Hinata cium dari tempatnya berdiri. Disana semua perabotan rumahnya sudah hancur berantakan tak berbentuk. Hiashi sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan bersimbah darah yang meliputi dirinya. Dan sekarang Hanabi sudah terlempar ke dinding dengan darah yang mengenai wajahnya.

"Gyaa!"

Teriakan Hinata membuat dirinya semakin terancam. Di sisi tangga, ia bisa melihat Neji sedang terangkat ke udara dengan darah yang keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata dengan khawatir. Pemuda berambut merah yang tersenyum mengerikan itu masih tak mau menurunkan Neji yang terlihat kesakitan. Hinata bergerak melewati pecahan kaca yang ada di depannya. Mencoba menolong kakaknya.

"Hinata lari!"

Beberapa orang yang tak Hinata kenal mengenakan pakaian hitam itu sudah berdiri menghadangnya. Hinata tidak bisa melihat sosok Neji lagi. Kakaknya itu sudah hilang bersama dengan pemuda yang hampir membunuhnya.

"Rupanya putri pertama Hyuuga. Hahaha."

Hinata melangkah mundur ketakutan ketika orang-orang asing itu mulai mendekatinya. Membawa benda-benda tajam yang membahayakan Hinata. Hinata merasa terancam, ia ingin berteriak tapi ketika ia melihat mayat Hiashi dan Hanabi di belakannya, ia merasa tak bisa. Dari dinding Hinata bisa mendengar raungan yang keras hingga memecahkan beton rumahnya. Ada monster rubah berwarna oranye dengan sembilan ekor. Di atasnya Sakura duduk dengan tersenyum manis ke arah Hinata. Hinata terlalu syok dengan bencana ini sehingga tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Dari arah lain, ada gumpalan pasir yang melempar orang-orang berbaju hitam tadi. Disana ada Ino dan Gaara yang melangkah masuk. Ke-empatnya berjalan melewati Hinata dan menghajar orang-orang berbaju hitam yang menyusup ke dalam rumah Hinata.

"Gaara, buka akses untuk Sai masuk."

Ino memeluk punggung Gaara sambil melafalkan mantra yang tak Hinata mengerti. Pasir-pasir yang mengelilingi Gaara bergerak mengangkat tubuh keduanya ke udara. Disusul Sakura yang mulai menyerang orang-orang di depannya bersama dengan monster yang ditungganginya.

Ketika tersadar bahaya sudah tak lagi mendekatinya, Hinata beralih menuju Hiashi yang masih tak bergerak di dekatnya.

"_Tou-san_! _Tou-san_!"

Hinata masih memanggil Hiashi yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu tak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa. Ia hanya menemukan tubuh ayahnya itu sudah dingin dengan darah yang ada di mana-mana. Wajah cantiknya berlumuran banyak darah. Ia mengusapnya mencoba menghilangkan noda darah itu, tapi bukannya menghilang namun darah itu semakin menempel di kulit wajah Hinata. Ia beralih menuju tubuh Hanabi yang tergeletak di dekat dinding tembok. Hinata masih bisa menemukan napas kecil Hanabi disana. Adiknya itu masih bernapas tapi tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Hanabi! Hanabi!"

Adiknya itu masih tak membuka matanya. Hinata semakin menangis ketika hembusan napas Hanabi semakin melemah.

"Nee- … _san_?"

Dari belakang, ada salah satu pria yang hendak melempar pedang ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang menyadarinya hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Melihat itu, pria itu tertawa senang mendekati Hinata. Ia hendak menghunuskan pedang itu langsung ke Hinata melihat gadis itu pasrah ditinggal semua keluarga dari pembantaian ini.

Hinata masih memejamkan rapat-rapat matanya ketika dirasanya sakit dari pedang yang akan menghunusnya tak kunjung datang. Perlahan ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya ketika disana ia bisa mendapati tubuh Sasuke menghalang dengan pedang besar di tangannya. Ada yang berbeda dari Sasuke. Ada tanduk kecil di kepala pemuda itu. Sasuke meliriknya sebentar sebelum kembali menyerang pria tua di hadapannya. Ketika Sasuke masih sibuk bertarung, tubuh Hinata melemas hingga ambruk di dekat mayat Hanabi di antara pecahan kaca keramik.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di dekat tubuh Hinata. Perlahan tubuhnya menjongkok untuk meraih tubuh bergetar Hinata. Gadis itu masih membuka matanya setengah sadar.

"Maafkan aku datang terlambat."

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya di tempat yang berbeda. Ini bukan kamarnya. Bukan rumahnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa yang dikenalnya. Hinata kembali teringat pembantaian semalam di rumahnya, ia mencoba menekankan jika itu hanya mimpi. Dan ketika pulang nanti, semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruang makan dan tertawa seperti biasanya. Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok Sakura dan Ino, yang Hinata tahu sebatas teman angkatannya saja. kedua gadis cantik itu masuk membawakan makanan hangat dan baju ganti untuk Hinata.

"Bagaiamana luka lenganmu? Kudengar tergores, kan?"

Hinata memandangi lengan kanannya yang sudah diperban. Dahinya juga. Ia tak terlalu menyadari luka yang di dapatnya. Jika luka ini nyata dan sakitnya juga bisa ia rasakan, maka pembantaian malam itu …

"Maaf ya, kami terlambat melakukan operasi."

"Operasi?"

"Kau mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam, kan?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, gadis itu masih diam dan melirik pakaian yang ada di tangannya.

"Kita bicarakan nanti setelah kau merasa tenang."

.

.

.

Hinata duduk di lingkaran orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Naruto dan Sakura duduk bersebelahan. Sementara Ino dan Gaara berada di sampingnya. Sai dan Kakashi-_sensei_ juga ada di ruangan itu. Tsunade, kepala sekolah setahu Hinata, juga ada disana. Dan yang terpenting, disana ia bisa menemukan Sasuke menyandar jendela menatap keluar.

"Selamat datang di _Contract Hunter_."

Hinata masih melirik Tsunade yang duduk di meja dengan sangat wibawa. Hinata tak berani mendongakan wajahnya menatap kepala sekolah itu secara penuh. Semua orang yang ada disana masih memandang Hinata dengan tersenyum ramah. Terkecuali Gaara yang masih sibuk dengan permainan _rubik_ dan Sasuke yang menatap keluar jendela.

"Mengenai semalam, maaf ya aku merusak rumahmu dengan menghancurkannya. Transformasi menjadi _Fox Monster_ membuatku sedikit berlebihan kekuatan."

"Aku juga."

Hinata memandang Naruto yang masih tersenyum ramah dan juga Gaara yang hanya memutar-mutar _rubik_ di tangannya.

"Begini Hinata, _Contract Hunter_ ini adalah organisasi tertutup dimana manusia memiliki kekuatan menjadi monster dan pengendali."

"Kecuali aku, aku lebih suka bekerja secara solo. Aku, dan Kakashi-sensei adalah _Monster Maker_."

"Kau sudah mengenalku kan Hinata-chan? Aku dan Ino adalah _Contractor_."

Hinata masih tak mengerti. Monster kau bilang? Monster yang semalam ia lihat di pembantaian itukah? Sakura masih menjelaskan apa yang tak Hinata ketahui. Panjang lebar gadis itu menjelaskan hingga bisa Hinata tarik kesimpulan jika monster rubah oranye dengan ekor yang banyak semalam itu adalah Naruto dimana Sakura yang mengontrak atau bisa di bilang pengendali. Sedangkan Ino mengontrak Gaara. _Oh great_, bagus sekali sekarang rasanya cerita ini membuat Hinata bingung.

Pandangannya beralih melirik Sasuke yang masih berada di tempatnya. Pemuda itu masih memandang keluar sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya berantakan.

"Kakakmu juga ada disini, Hinata."

"N-neji-_nii_?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Dia _contractor_ hebat disini."

"Sudah cukup Sakura, hentikan itu."

Tsunade berjalan mendekati Hinata dengan mengeluarkan kertas mantra dari dalam bajunya. Wanita itu menempelkan kertas mantra di dahi Hinata. "Itu mantra penyegel."

"Penyegel?"

"Seperti yang kita bicarakan sebelumnya ketika Neji masih disini, Hinata harus disegel untuk menjadi _Contractor_. Kita sudah sepakat untuk membuat Sasuke sebagai _Monster contract_nya."

"S-sasuke … monster?"

Hinata memandang tak percaya ke arah Sasuke ketika pemuda itu menatap balik ke arahnya.

"Sebenarnya kau lah monsternya, Hinata. Kau adalah _Water Monster_. Tapi berhubung Sasuke sudah menjadi monster, kita harus menekan balik kekuatanmu menjadi _contractor_."

"A-aku?"

.

.

.

Kakashi mengantarkan Hinata yang di ikuti oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu tak banyak bicara seperti sebelumnya di sekolah. Lorong-lorong seperti labirin yang membuat Hinata bingung itu tak membuatnya lupa akan kejadian semalam. Pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh Orochimaru karena _monster contract_ milik Neji, Ten-Ten, berhasil mencuri data penting Orochimaru. Akhirnya Hinata bisa mengerti darimana Neji tahu Sasuke memasuki sekolahnya. Hinata mengerti sekarang semuanya.

Sasuke mendahului Hinata memasuki kamar yang akan menjadi kamar mereka berdua selama berada di persembunyian _Contract Hunter_. Hinata memandang tak yakin kamar yang di tunjuk Kakashi. Gurunya itu masih tersenyum simpul.

"Ano … Kakashi-sensei, sejak kapan Sasuke berada disini?"

Kakashi membuka matanya ketika Hinata masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Delapan tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, keluarganya juga dibantai. Seharusnya kami sudah memasukanmu ke dalam organisasi ini sejak dulu, tapi Neji menahan kami,"

"Akhirnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuat kontrak dengan raja iblis enam tahun yang lalu. Jadi, tolong ya Hinata-_chan_."

.

.

.

Hinata memandang langit-langit kamarnya ketika ia tak bisa memejakan matanya. Sasuke memunggunginya. Pemuda itu tak banyak berubah. Jadi selama ini sikapnya yang sangat acuh padanya karena ia juga pernah mengalami hal yang serupa dengannya.

"Maaf karena saat itu kami datang terlambat,"

Hinata mendapati Sasuke sudah terlentang sama dengannya. Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil sambil merapatkan selimutnya. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Padahal sejak pindah sekolah, aku selalu menahan keinginanku untuk tidak dekat denganmu agar organisasi ini tak mengekangmu."

"Tapi Sasuke-_kun_ selalu berada di dekatku, kan? Walau kau pura-pura melupakanku?"

"Hn."

Hinata menangis ketika ia mencoba tidur, bayangan semalam tak kunjung hilang dari pikirannya. "Arigatou," isaknya pelan.

"Aku akan menjagamu, jangan menangis. Aku tak akan pergi lagi."

"Hiks, N-neji-nii … "

"Aku akan membawa kembali kakakmu, jangan menangis!"

"Hiks, S-sasuke … "

"Jangan malah menyebut namaku!"

.

.

.

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**[Author Note] :**

**Oke ini sampah hasil saya begadang karena tiba-tiba ide ini datang tak di undang -_-**

**Padahal saya mau tidur loh eh ini ide malah membangunkan saya #malah curcol**

**Oke sekian. Selamat tinggal~**


End file.
